The Girl
The Girl was a creature that roams some of the households of the remaining lands of Paris. It doesn't have a real gender (due to the logic of the fusion).' Appearance The Girl has an appearance of a usual girl between 14-16. It's skin is all black due to the creatures mostly being made out of the slime. The hands of the Girl have a huge hole in the center with glowing balls the stay in the center of it. It's legs resemble some kind of hind legs that allow it to move more efficiently. The feet have three black claws. By the legs, it has a decently sized tail. The eyes have small pupils that glow in almost hollow looking sockets. The hair is also white and a bit messy. It also wears a torn up tank top shirt. Background The Girl was from a fusion of a girl and the slime. The slime saw her as a way to capture enemies. When the girl was least expecting it, the slime got to her and began to fuse. It changed her body into what was described in Appearances and gave the girl the pros she needed. It also began to upgrade the brain, eyes and voice box. The girl was uncomfortable at first but began to get used to the new form. She then had the need to consume the voice boxes of others. The girl was then corrupted and was free to hunt down any humans. The Girl's Fusion The Girl was the daughter of a possible scientist that worked at the company that had found the slime. The girl's real name was Joyce Cline. Joyce Cline was a girl who was normal until she had seen the slime and what it could due for the first time. She then had been obsessed with it. She had tried to snatch some to study it at home for a couple of times but had failed...except for the one time and last time. She had been looking and looking for a tube that contained a small sample. She had found it to be empty. She had turned to look but it was too late. The fusion had began. Abilities The Girl contains a couple of abilities that were able to appear during the fusion. Voice Impression The Girl's has an ability which is to steal voice boxes to sound like other people. It is able to do this by using the tongue to rip out a victim's voice box from the mouth. This is also allowing the people to fuse with the Girl, making the gender undecidable now. Night Vision The eyes had been updated during the fusion. She was able to gain night vision which is very, very useful. It comes to use during dark caves / rooms and night times. IQ The Girl does have an IQ that does have a bit of an improvement from the original. But, the slime that is using the body controls the IQ, deciding what the real girl can do with the brain. She isn't allowed to think a lot or be aware that the girl is being forced to do things but she can plan on how to attack. Trivia * The Girl's design was inspired by Alice from Identity Fraud * The Girl was the first character to be a stand alone model (something that doesn't have two or more clones in the game) Gallery